Talk:Montgomery Scott (Kelvin timeline)
Should the reference to Scotty's niece and nephew be removed? It would seem that birth dates in the prime timeline were plenty of time after Nero's interference that they may not even end up existing (or born earlier or later) in the new timeline. Also, based on the list of references, I'm not sure (aside from Star Trek II) which references refer to Scotty's niece and nephew. – Lenonn 21:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the removal of Scotty's niece and nephew was correct. Scotty's niece, Dannan Stuart, is mentioned in Enterprise: The First Adventure (during which she's born) and the Star Trek II novelization, and appears in the Star Trek III novelization -- all three books written by Vonda N. McIntyre. She also appears in "Retrospect". Gildir 18:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also wondering how much younger than him his siblings were -- Scotty was born about 11 years before the timelines separated (thus making him 11 years older than Kirk and 7 years older than Spock, as well as 5 years older than McCoy). The casting of the film was pretty accurate in this regard... - MKB Copyright Remember if you remove something for copywrite violation to note it in the summary bar or the discussion page so it isn't assumed that you're a vandal. - Nx1701g 23:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :?? :This was noted at user talk:the Wikia Editor, in case you missed it. the removal was performed on that basis by the original editor. I'm not sure what your comment means, are you accusing someone of being a vandal? or are you apologizing for reverting a valid edit? the removal was made on the basis of an understanding between an admin and a user who was reminded of policy and changed their own edit. -- Captain MKB 00:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Middle name I just read the preview of the next issue (#19) of the ongoing comic. It gives Scotty a different middle name than in the existing article. Is there a source for the middle name of "Edward" that is already given here? --Lenonn (talk) 03:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :I suspect that he was given the name "Edward" because that's his name in the prime reality, and we assume that (for people born pre-Nero incursion) they are the same until proven otherwise. Aside, his name given in the comic is "Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott". -- sulfur (talk) 19:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I should clarify. What I meant is, "Is there a source with his middle name (from the prime reality)"? I've searched online and can find no references to this middle name for Scotty elsewhere. --Lenonn (talk) 20:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :There's obviously a source, it just remains to be figured out specifically what. -- sulfur (talk) 00:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I did some more research online. The only source for the middle name that I have been able to find is the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual. --Lenonn (talk) 16:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC)